


91. That Paint is supposed to go where?

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Art appreciation, F/M, Prompt Fill, Thrawn is humoring you, body as a canvas, he ends up liking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: 91.  That paint is supposed to go where?Thrawn x ReaderYou kill time by demonstrating to Thrawn the use of pigments and symbols to strengthen and honor a warrior's will. He humors you.





	

 

“That paint is supposed to go…where?”  Thrawn’s lips twist into a slight smirk as he settles himself upon your bed.

“May I remind you, YOU were the one asking about this so I don’t want to hear any complaining. Besides, look at this as a bit of an art lesson.”

You try to level a severe look at him but fail as a smile tugs at your lips.

You had managed to scrounge a few supplies on your last trip planetside and had been waiting for the opportune time to spring this little project on him.  The relative boredom of a two day jump to the Mirinva system was a perfect opportunity.  Now here you were with Thrawn stripped bare from the waist up, perched regally upon your bed with a look of barely suppressed bemusement on his face. You knew he had something else in mind when you had coaxed him out of his tunic.

As per tradition you prepare the pigments of red, white, and black, explaining each color’s special significance to Thrawn as you do so.  You feel a bit guilty.  Back home this was a somewhat sacred ceremony. Special chants by the H’thala to bless the pigments.  Special tools.  You shrug inwardly. You ARE in the depths of space on a Star Destroyer, far from home. You’ll make do.

Taking a few deep breaths, a calm settles over you.  Picking up a bone handled brush and a pot of pigment, you solemnly meet Thrawn’s gaze.  He no longer appears as if he is merely humoring these shenanigans and now seems genuinely interested.

 Your voice is serious and steady as you begin. 

“White. For the spirit of Malanaa. So the Warrior’s heart is strong and true and is steadfast in battle.” Your hands tremble only slightly as you carefully trace a scrolling pattern upon Thrawn’s chest, centered over his heart. The white pigment flows effortless from the brush to mark his skin.

“Stars that is cold,” he murmurs as bumps raise on his skin.  

You say nothing, biting your lip in concentration as you complete the intricate design.  It has been a while since you have studied it, practiced it, and you are pretty sure you forgot a detail or two but it gets the point across.

Besides, Thrawn won’t notice.

You nod as you lean back to admire your handiwork. Not too bad, actually.

You return the white pigment to the table and then select the pot of black pigment.

“Black. For the spirit of Tersch. So the Warrior’s strength holds to protect what is his and claim what he desires.”  You feel a blush rise to your cheeks as you say that.  

Using a the larger brush you sweep a bold scrolling pattern following the swell of muscle under the taunt blue skin down both of Thrawn’s arms.

Cheeks still burning you meet Thrawn’s eyes and murmur, “You make for a lovely canvas.”  Indeed he does. The white and black stand out in stark, and rather lovely, contrast on his cerulean skin.

You finish the pattern and note with smug satisfaction that your memory has served you well.  You have managed to execute it to near perfection.  Thrawn murmurs with approval, extending his arms to admire your handiwork.

Finally you select the red pigment.  You meet Thrawn’s gaze solemnly.

“Red. For the spirit of Qen.  So the Warrior’s sight never waivers. He keeps an eye on his enemy and upon victory. His vision remains true to his people.”

You select the thinnest brush and carefully trace a graceful line on the delicate skin underneath each of Thrawn’s eyes.  A little of this vibrant pigment goes a long way and while this is the subtlest of the markings, it seems to carry the largest impact.

Finished, you once again tilt back to study your handiwork. You are proud you were able to keep your hand steady. The lines are perfect.

“It…suits you.” You find yourself whispering.  And it does.  The red pigment brings a fearsome fire to his eyes. 

“There. All done. Go. See for yourself.”

Thrawn eases from the bed and makes his way over to the mirror, nodding his head as he admires the bold lines and scrollwork.

“Very nicely done.  You forgot a curve here and over here,” he murmurs pointing to the two spots you yourself had feared you had mismarked.

You stare at him open mouthed. “Wait…you know I messed up?”

Arching a blue black eyebrow he offers a short laugh.  “I know your people’s art.  I studied it rather extensively before we got…involved. ” 

“However…the eye markings are…perfection.”  He then murmurs, almost to himself, “I rather like it.” 

He gives an approving nod.

“How long until this dries?  How…permanent is it?”

“If you don’t want to keep it, rinse it off now.  Once it dries it is like a temporary tattoo. It will settle into your skin and it will last for a week, maybe more. Those pigments are rather tenacious.  Don’t touch anything because they will rub off until they are set.”  Your glance shifts to his tunic. If he were to put that on now, it would be a disaster.

Thrawn’s lips twist into a predatory grin as he makes his way to you.  Catching you fast in his arms his voice purrs, “Well then, before this dries completely why don’t we give you some warrior’s markings of your own?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
